RWBY: Warriors of light
by Shiyo kinishi Ginzou Yamauchi
Summary: Follow a fire team filled with two amateur guardian's and a wise exo warlock as they endure surviving on the world of Remnant as they try to repair their ships before the darkness reaches them. Along the way they try not to do anything foolish. What happens if the darkness reaches them? Rated T for puns, and language.
1. Gods and Robots

**A/N: Yup new crossover idea. This is something I thought when I was playing destiny. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>"Beginning of the future..."<strong>

The Vex a known enemy to the Traveler, yet no guardian question why. All the speaker mentions to them is don't let the darkness consume what light they have. That all changed when a group of guardians decided to raid the vault of class by themselves and succeeded. However, the fire team of six reduce to three after the raid. They three were sadden of the loss of their fellow guardians. After that they decided to plunge into the black garden where the Vexes god resided in. When they got there they were in for something.

A fire team consisted of a Titan, Hunter, and Warlock waited as their ghost's decode the door to kill the Vexes god. The Warlock is wearing a white trench coat attire, with an gold armor piece on his right shoulder. He is also wearing an exotic helmet he bought days ago from Xur. As for his weapons he interchange between eight weapons. But his other fire team member that is the Hunter wears a gasmask helmet with a silver metal ballista attire with a scarf around his neck. His signature weapon is the trusty blade, auto rifle, and his legendary rocket launcher. But the Titan on the other hand wears an attire similar to a medieval knight but it is dark yellow green color. Only exception is his helmet has a visor he can see trough clearly but his enemies can't. His weapon of choice is the machine gun and hand gun. But what makes them unique is whatever they argue about they get the objective down and crack jokes about it. Once the three ghosts finish decoding the door they charged in. But then they realized they have interrupted a ritual.

As each Vex looked at the trio; their ghost reappeared with saying, "So... Think you can kill a god!?"

Each member of the fire team replied with a different answer.

The Hunter replied with, "Oh course little light I'm going to vex them out till they don't function."

The Warlock face palm at his fellow guardian statement. "Conner Matthews may I remind you refrain from your puns. Also my ghost sorry for not replying. The chances are killing this god is seven-five percent."

The Titan replied with a virgule comment at the Warlock. "Earth to Ciel Zou stop calculating shit let's kill." The Titan turned to his ghost to comment on his question. "Damn it ghost of course I can kill a damn god I'm a Titan!" He said it with pride and stomp his feet on the ground.

The Vex were fed up and shot at the Titan. Conner Matthews laugh as his brother Danny Matthews was being dramatic. "Brother help me I've been hit." Danny said to his brother. Ciel was not pleased and try to shot the Vex.

Ciel decided to give the brothers a bet, "Whoever kills the most Vex gets to have my material I don't need." The siblings stop goofing around and went on a shooting rampage. It got to the point they were getting overwhelmed but pulled through with Matthews splendid crimson void arc of light formation. This formation requires Ciel to envelope the power of the void on to Danny's armor. As he is about to cause a body slam on the pile of enemies surrounding them. Afterwards if any enemies remain Conner goes invisible and shoots his rocket launcher at his enemies. The enemy forces depleted but what remain are three robotic statues.

The Vex god then went in one of the statues and operated it. Conner was getting exhausted his stamina was dropping fast. Danny is already on his knees trying to fight the Vex god. Ciel was doing his best at keeping the reinforcements at bay as Conner rested. "They keep coming and I'm almost out of bullets, Conner think of something fast. We can't die yet at the hands of darkness. I rather get my ass kick in the crucible than this!" said Ciel in frustration.

Conner was screaming in his thoughts to think of something. But he was snap back in reality as he heard a loud slam on the ground. Ciel and Conner were behind cover to see some amazement in the middle of the arena. Danny was able to take down one of the statues but his body was exhausted he couldn't move. Ciel know this was not a laughing matter and drag Danny to cover.

Danny was upset Ciel did that, "Ow you asshole you know my body is exhausted and shit but thanks. Ciel replied with, "No problem." Ciel then looked back at Conner as he loaded his second to last clip. "Now what's the plan Conner?" Ciel questioned. Conner made a big sigh and said, "I have some ammo clips it will last us three till we get back on earth to do a new bounty." said Conner. Danny was losing his cool and wanted to punch his brother. But Ciel stop him "Danny there is no time to throw a fit we will kill the remaining statues."

Ciel's ghosts reappeared before him about the statues weak spot. "Guardian the two remaining statues will be revived soon. But I analyzed the weak spot is its stomach so I suggest aiming for that." The ghost disappeared back into Ciel's helmet. The fire team then reloaded all their weapons and aimed at the two statues. "Conner you deal with the statue on the right side. While me and Danny deals with the main one got it." Ciel said. Conner gave a nods added with a pun. "I'll zou you what a badass with a scarf can do solo." Ciel did not want to say anything and proceeded to kill the statue. Ciel made each shot count on the colossal giant he face with Danny. While Conner went invisible and activated his arc blade to cut down the robotic giant.

But Conner did not succeed and was slam to a wall. At that moment Danny was close to killing the main statue. Ciel had to move from his position to get Conner behind cover. "Damn it that idiot! Whatever's ghost change my set up to the Sun slinger." Ciel said in anger. His ghost replied, "I'm on it guardian!" As Ciel's ghost was doing that Ciel pulled out his pistol Thorn and shot two bullets at the statues head. "Guardian your Sun slinger set up is now active" said Ciel's ghost. Ciel replied "Now for some payback giant tin can." Ciel activated his ability radiance and threw multiply grenades at the statue. Radiance allowed him to have burning butterfly looking wings on his back .The statue screamed as each solar grenade burn him to death. Ciel slid next to Conner and put him behind cover. Sadly Conner is knock out cold and was not responding.

Luckily the statue disintegrated never to be seen again. Ciel looked at his left to see Danny pinned down the giant statue and was shooting his machine gun thunder lord at its core. Ciel was shock to see how brutal Danny can be sometimes. As the statue disappeared the Vex's god was displeased that the guardians prevailed. The gigantic looking green-black blob disappeared.

As it disappeared Danny was on his knees and fell flat on the ground. Ciel on the other hand was sitting on one knee after the side effects of radiance. Danny's and Conner's ghost reappeared saying "Well they warned out their bodies again." Ciel then stood up and summon his ghost to send his fire team back to their ships. Ciel was very glad they did not die but was thinking about his service as a guardian. Ciel set his ship destination to earth to reclaim his reward from his mentor.

Ciel ghost then reappeared to have a little talk with him. "Guardian you seem exhausted let me take the wheel?"

Ciel replied with "Ghost I'm really not exhausted however I need to buy my weapon ammo." Ghost just went back to Ciel's helmet for standby. Few hours past and Conner and Danny woke up on their bunk beds.

Ciel is sitting down near the shelter house were the guardians rest. "Crap what the hell happen I feel weak!" Conner groaned in pain.

"Conner you sustain a severe wound from the giant Minotaur. I suggest you rest for the whole day." Ciel mutter out those words. Danny on the other hand sustain some bruises from the Vex.

"Brother you are an idiot sometimes so we have to wait for a week for a new mission from the speaker."

Conner replied with, "I know that was a dumb move but anyway I rest for now. You guys have fun doing crucible for a week." Ciel replied back to Conner, "Well kid rest up; after the one week we are back in business fighting the darkness." Ciel and Danny summon their ghost and went to orbit to compete with their fellow guardians in the crucible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lack of details made this when Destiny came out.**


	2. The bounty and new planet

**A/N: Greetings readers I have finals and wish me luck. Ginzou out.**

* * *

><p><em>One week later.<em>

After Conner fully recovered from his injury he was meet with Xur. A being clad in a black robe that sells exotic items to any fellow guardian. However, Xur sells them in exchange for strange coins. Conner greets Xur to see what he is selling.

"Greetings young guardian what are you looking to buy?" said Xur. To Conner's surprise he found the item he wanted. "Xur here is your strange coins give me the gjallarhorn." Xur just gave a grin to Conner, "As you wish young guardian."

Conner was very happy he bought the exotic rocket launcher from Xur. Conner then went into the crucible watch room to see how Ciel and Danny were doing. To his surprise they were playing rumble. Conner looked at the lobby leaderboard's, and was jaw drop. Danny was first place while Ciel was fourth place. His fellow guardian's applause of their fight. Ciel and Danny teleported into the watch room with pride.

Conner gave a fist punch to his friend and brother, "What's up guys how you do for the past week?"

Ciel replied with, "Conner I was drag into the iron banner tournament because your brother wanted an armor set from Lord Saladin."

Danny laugh at Ciel's statement, "Ciel remember I told you the iron banner is filled with better guardians than us."

Conner was stoic, "By the way has anyone heard of those rumors?" Ciel and Danny stayed quiet to drag Conner back to the shelter house.

"The hell guys why you dragged me back here?" said Conner.

Danny replied to his brother, "We heard of those and one of it deals with your crush Maka."

Conner then grin at his brother, "Why is that?"

Ciel then replied to Conner, "Lord Shaxx said a guardian in a crucible match went on a massacre while using 'Red death.' However, by Vanguard rules and regulations 'Red death' is forbidden to use in the crucible. Also he is an ex-guardian hiding for his next victim." This made Conner shiver in fear what awaits his team.

"What about of Maka?" said Conner in a worried tone.

Danny then replied to Conner, "To simple put she did not return with her fire team on this bounty. Now the speaker has chosen us to find and recuse Maka. While at the same time we need to find and kill that ex-guardian.

Ciel gave a pat on the back on Conner, "Kid we got this trust me on this. We have died many times, but this time the stakes are higher. 'Red death' is a pulse rifle that can kill a target in a mere 3 shots. We might not be able to come back alive from our ghost's." Conner felt happy that his team is motivational.

The trio summon their ghost to change their shadier to a different one. Ciel change his shader to 'thunder devil' a color scheme of dark blue and dark grey. While Conner put his shader to 'chatter white.' As for Dannay let's just say his shader is dark yellow and white. "Let the hunt and rescue operation begin." said Danny. The trio proceeded into the tower's hanger to set off into space. They brought everything they had in their vault. Ciel ghost gave Ciel the coordinates to Maka's last transmission. To Ciel's it was from a different solar system.

"All righty guy's let's set off." said Danny. They left the hanger at max speed to begin their bounty.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower the speaker looked up the sky to see the guardians leaving to do their bounty. A particular ghost appeared in front of the speaker for a talk, "Speaker will my guardian be okay without me? Even though, he never listen to me."<p>

The speaker replied to the ghost, "Little light your guardian was engulf by the darkness. You must move on to find a new guardian to watch over." The ghost looked disappointed and left the speaker. We now go back to our trio.

* * *

><p>Going through slip space was annoying for the young hunter Conner. "Why the hell is slip space so slow Ciel?"<p>

Ciel radio back to Conner, "That's simple the warp drive takes up energy from our ship thrusters. Without the warp drive we wouldn't be able to reach the reef Conner."

Danny radio his brother, "Conner I swear to god you better not die on this bounty."

Conner radio back his brother, "Don't worry about it brother I've been training with a fellow hunter."

Danny screamed into the audio feed, "Who would that be!?"

Ciel interrupted Danny, "Conner I know who you been training with don't hide it." Ciel said jokingly.

Conner made a deep sigh, "It is Tairo the slinging hand cannon addict."

Danny trip out hearing that, "What are you nuts you trained with a dude that has an obsession with hand cannons."

Conner replied back, "Hey at the end of his training he gave me 'the last word' and 'the devil you know.'"

Danny screamed, "You lucky bastard." Before Conner could speak he was cut off by Ciel.

"Conner congrats on getting 'last word', but I bought that from Xur; the week we murder the Minotaur's."

Suddenly they were able to go through slip space safely. However, something was not right Danny's ship apparently had a malfunction and descended on to the unknown planet that was similar to earth.

"Shit! Guy's help me my ship is crashing!" said Danny.

Conner could not believe what just happen, "Wait! How can my brother's ship break like that?" said Conner in disbelief. Ciel move his ship in front of Danny's ship. "Hold on tight Danny I'll stop this dangerous descent. At the same time my ghost will help your ghost to recalibrate your ship's engine back online." said Ciel.

Conner did the same as Ciel, but it did not help over the fact that they're one thousand feet above the planet's surface level.

Ciel's ghost and Conner's ghost reply to Danny's ghost was not what they expected to say, "This is very bad we can't recalibrate this in time. Prepare to sustain injury everyone!" Ciel had no plans for this to happen to his team. Conner seemed frustrated that his best ship had to get scratch.

Danny knew this was going to happen because he never maintains his ship. In the mix of this situation Conner notice they were going down faster than expected and they were descending on a small island.

"Uh guy's we going to have to split were we land." said Conner in panic.

Ciel took notice they might damage a complex they don't know of, "Conner and Danny we will regroup at that complex; as for now see you guys in a bit." Ciel disperse from his fire team to land in a lush forest in green. Sadly for the Matthews brothers they stayed together.

"Danny I know you have a spare ship from your ghost; just bail that broken ship. Hop on top of my ship now!" Conner said in anger. Danny was grumbling but bail his broken ship in the nick of time. "Their happy I bailed! You're just like mom you know that right brother!" Danny said in frustration. Conner summon his ghost to take control of his ship. The two brothers safely landed near a cliff.

Danny summon his ghost, "Guardian your fire team leader is in that forest. Care to assist him?"

Danny laughed at his ghost, "Oh please he is a dang Exo for crying out loud. He will be fine we just have to wait." Danny's ghost vanish to thin air. As they waited they heard a group of people pointing guns at them, "Freeze! You're coming in with us to our headmaster."

Conner and Danny put their hands up to signal they mean no harm. Conner was deep in his thoughts, "Ciel what are you doing in that forest?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you game on the Xbox 360 still, I play Destiny. If you want my gamertag PM me.**

* * *

><p>"I'm such a bad fire team leader" Ciel<p>

"Mister know it all" Conner

"SILENCE" Danny


	3. Job offer and the unknown

**A/N: My luck in this game is staggering. **

* * *

><p>Two hours after Ciel's fire team landed on the unknown planet; Ciel was struggling to get out of the dense forest with his space bike that his solar system calls it 'sparrow.' Ciel was being chase by black bears with a tint of white skeleton bones on their face and back. When Ciel's ghost analyze the bears it indicated as a question mark.<p>

"Guardian I suggest you get out of here NOW!" said Ciel's ghost. Ciel use his sparrow midway, but ask his ghost to keep it in storage. Ciel's ghost changed Ciel's set up to the Void walker.

"Now this is better for this type of situation ghost." Ciel said in humor. As the black bears close in on Ciel's position he jumped in the air and teleported a foot away from them. Ciel sprinted and teleported for his live to get out of the forest.

"This is much worse than being chase by Hive Knights and Thall's." Ciel said in panic. Ciel sprinted for about ten miles until he reached a dead end. Ciel turn around he was surrounded by five black bears.

Ciel decided to use his last resort ability 'Nova Bomb.' It allows Ciel to harness the void power of an exploding star to throw at the enemy; where their life force is suck into it. This caused the five black bears drop flat on the ground as their life force were being taken. Ciel was given a chance to teleport above the black bears as they die.

Ciel was able to get on the cliffs, but he was meet by a man in green clothing, white hair, and sipping a cup of coffee. "Why hello their?" said the man. Ciel greeted the man with a formal handshake to the man.

"Why hello their sir what is your name?" said Ciel. The man then took a sip of coffee before replying, "My name is Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon academy, what brings you an outsider to my academy?"

Ciel replied with, "This is going to be hard to explain. All I can say is my teammate had a malfunction in his ship and descended on this island. We are on a search, rescue, and kill mission. I also forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ciel Zou, Ozpin." The headmaster looked impress.

"I see I guess James Ironwood was right." said Ozpin. Ciel know this might get ugly.

Ozpin snap Ciel back to reality, "Come Ciel I'll lead you to my office. Your two friends are their waiting for you." Ozpin then started walking off as Ciel followed him. As the Ciel walked in the academy to Ozpin office, students were chatting about Ciel.

"Ozpin what is this academy for?" Ciel questioned Ozpin.

Ozpin replied with "This academy is to train future huntsmen and huntress to combat the creatures we call grim. A monster that houses no soul within its body." That statement spark something in the Exo's head.

"Interesting reminds me of when I enroll a school for scholars." Now Ozpin took interest to Ciel's statement. Ozpin made haste as he jog to his office to talk to Ciel's team in private.

"I must not waste time someone has told me that statement a week ago. I must know if that incident really happen." Ozpin thought. After an intense jog Ciel was now in Ozpin office with his fire team and Ozpin's staff.

The room was very small and above it was the sound of gears turning. Ozpin then lay his arms on his glass table to begin his discussion. Ciel notice his teammates were tied to a chair without their helmets. Ciel was going walk to his teammates until he was stop by a man in a white suit attire.

A women in a business type of attire scolded him, "Ironwood rethink your action we don't what these people are capable of doing."

Ozpin took the intuitive to silence everyone, "I know this might go out of hand. James you don't have to be harsh on them. Any way's I think I can assist you Ciel." said Ozpin. Ciel decided to remove his helmet to reveal what he looks like.

"How can you assist me Ozpin?" Ciel questioned the eager headmaster. Ozpin then ask his right hand assistant Glynda for a document. Glynda handed the document to Ciel to look over.

Conner decided to interrupt, "Uh could you guy's untie us please?" Ciel then handed the document to Ozpin.

"Before you put away this document let my ghost scan this." Ciel summon his ghost to scan the document as he freed his teammates. Danny and Conner stretch from being tied down to a chair to long.

"Man you guys assume we are that dangerous sheesh." Danny said in annoyance.

"I don't like being detained like that." Conner said.

James Ironwood decided to speck his two cents, "What are you people?"

Ciel ghost then finish scanning the document, "Ciel here is the information." Ciel's ghost disappeared as he uploaded it to Ciel's data drive. Ciel was shock to know what this document was about.

"Hmm what have you just given to me Ozpin?" Ciel said in horror.

Ozpin replied with, "This is a mass murder case that transpired a week ago. There have been reports a person clad in red robe like attire was shooting people with a red gun. However, his whereabouts are unknown. Others told me that person is an asset to a group called the 'White Fang.' Is this what your mission sounds like before you enter my academy?" The tree guardians gave a nod to Ozpin.

"The red gun you speck of is a forbidden gun to use on our home planet." said Ciel.

Ozpin wanted to know more, "Why is it forbidden?"

Danny then replied to Ozpin, "Our superiors told us it is a gun that can kill you in tree shots anywhere on your body. However, for us we cannot be resurrected from death after getting shot from that gun."

James Ironwood look interested to that statement, "Prove it to us that you tree can come back alive from death." Conner utterly laugh at that statement until Ciel shot him in the head. Conner's body feel to the ground and disintegrated as his ghost prepared to bring him back alive. Danny counted to tree, "1…2…3." Conner came back to life embracing in a blue light around him.

"Ow! Ciel you had to shot me with thorn you damn Exo." Ciel just threw his hand canon in the air to holster it in the back of him.

James Ironwood look pleased at the demonstration, "Interesting, now tell me Ciel why are you refer to as an 'Exo'?"

Ciel know someone was going to ask that, "As people have told me before. I served as protector and soldier for humans. I am a war machine that has emotions like a human and I'm able to think for myself." Ozpin and James were shock to hear that.

Danny could not pare with how quiet the office became, "Are we allowed to leave sir?"

Ozpin snap back to reality, "Before you do, may I ask that you tree be my instructors assistant. However, in return you tree tell me about your world, and you can live here until your mission is done." Danny and Conner just slowly back away from Ozpin hearing that deal.

Ciel on the other hand look interested in to the offer, "Hold on for a minute Ozpin. Let me discuss this with my team first." Ciel turned around to stay near the office door and the tree guardians circled around each other.

"Ciel are you nuts I rather be a fighting assistant for peace sake's." Conner said in a worried tone.

"Brother calm down, it would be best that we take the deal, but with some exceptions okay."

Conner was very baffled, "What do you mean? Last time we were under exceptions we were almost killed by Crota."

Ciel whack his two teammates out of annoyance, "I take your guys response is a yes correct?" said Ciel in annoyance. Danny and Conner just laughed and then gave Ozpin their answer.

"Headmaster Ozpin we decided that we will take your offer. However, there is an exception my teammate's want." said Ciel.

Ozpin raise an eyebrow hearing that, "What is the exception?" Ozpin questioned.

"The only thing they want is to work with the same instructor that deals with fighting." Glynda assumed Conner and Danny are too deadly for her students.

"Headmaster are you sure you want them to work with me?" Glynda said in a worried tone. Ozpin made the final verdict that Ciel's fire team become assistant instructors as they try accomplish their mission.

"I will have your team under supervision of Glynda and my staff. Also I forgot to ask this question to Danny and Conner. How old are you two?"

Conner know his body looks younger than his age, "I am twenty-seven headmaster."

Danny hated being ask that question, "I am twenty-five Ozpin." Glynda look at her watch to see if she can take a break. Her watch showed twelve 'o'clock.

Ozpin decided to end his conversation with the guardians, "Well look at the time its lunch. You may want to look around the school library Ciel to know more about this world's history. I will notify the librarian you are a new worker. As for you two Danny and Conner inspect the cafe and the arena before the afternoon classes begin." Glynda decided to guide the two around the academy. Ciel left the office room as he ask his ghost to scan the entire academy. Ciel left a marker on Ozpin to know where he is.

"Well this is going to be an odd mission, but my team has to kill that ex-guardian." Ciel said in his thought.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location a person in full red body armor was shooting bears with precise aiming.<p>

"This is so much fun with my favorite weapon."

The person was then interrupted by a women in a red dress, "We need to talk."

That particular person look amazed, "What would that be Cinder? Not like I want your contract I just want to kill innocent people and get my revenge on my former teammates."

Cinder look pleased, "Be glad your hiding under my wing with those gals you have tied to the chairs." Cinder left that person to their business.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking to jump to volume 2 scene's or should I lay low in volume 1 scene's or do my own thing. Rate and Review. Ginzou out. **


End file.
